


Night Terrors

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: A short ficlet in which Rumplestiltskin's night terrors are trying to tell him something, but will he realize their meaning in time?





	Night Terrors

Rumplestiltskin fumed as he made his way to the Dark Castle’s kitchen. I’ve told her countless times not to go in my work room, but does she listen! When he found her, she was standing at the cutting board, cleaver in hand chopping carrots for a stew. She turned as she heard him enter and sat the cleaver down. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and sighed in annoyance as she saw that he was in a foul mood.

“I’ve told you countless times to stay out of my workroom!”

Belle cocked her head to the side, “I haven’t been in your workroom. With all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry I do it’s a wonder I have any time to myself so why would I waste it in your workroom?”

Rumplestiltskin huffed. He picked up the cleaver and held it menacingly, “Perhaps you’re trying to learn the monster’s secrets.”

Belle scoffed, a small chuckle leaving her lips, “You may try your best to _act_ like a monster, but you’re not a monster.” Belle turned to leave, reaching out for the bowl of chopped carrots as she went. Rumplestiltskin’s brain whirred trying to think of a way to be intimidating, because he couldn’t let their spat end in her chuckling at him, so without thinking he brought the cleaver down hard on to the cutting board.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. His eyes saw the scene unfolding before him, but his brain seemed to lag behind in understanding. There was the crunch of bone, the smell of copper, a splatter of red on the cabinets. His eyes found Belle’s back. She turned back toward him slowly and he stared in confusion as he saw a river of blood trickling down from her wrist and an empty space where her left hand used to be. His eyes found hers and he felt a chill as he saw the fear in them and the ashen look to her skin. Then all at once she was falling, crumbling to the ground. He reached out to catch her, but she seemed to fall through his arms as if he were no more substantial than mist.

Rumplestiltskin awoke with a jerk, hands flailing as he fell from his stool where he had been spinning. Belle dropped her book and rushed to his side. She knelt down and brushed the hair from his face. Rumplestiltskin struggled to catch his breath. Belle cradled his head in her hands and looked down at him with her lovely concerned face. Rumplestiltskin exhaled slowly and looked up at her as she asked him what was wrong. “Oh Belle, I had a terrible dream…your hand…”

Belle shushed him and smiled sadly as she whispered, “It’s in the past. It was my fault. I understand now that you really are a monster.” Belle pulled back her left hand from where it rested on Rumplestiltskin’s confused face and he gasped and pulled back from her as he saw a thick jagged scar of puffy red wrapped around her wrist where her hand had been reattached.

 

Rumplestiltskin awoke in a cold sweat, flailing about in the sheets of his bed. His room was cold as he struggled to make sense of his surroundings and what was dream versus reality. With a flick of his hand a fire appeared in his fireplace. For a moment, he simply sat in his bed and stared at the flames. I am a monster, he thought to himself, but I don’t want her to think of me that way. He could still see the way the firelight had reflected in dream Belle’s accusing eyes.

Rumplestiltskin got out of bed and got dressed. He retrieved his magic hand mirror and used it to look in on Belle. To his surprise, she was awake and reading in her library. He summoned a tray of tea and apparated just outside of the library door. He knocked lightly on the open door and smiled uncertainly as he saw Belle look up from her book. “May I join you? I brought tea.”

Belle smiled broadly as she set her book down on a nearby side table. “Well how can I say no to tea, and you did ask so nicely.” He made his way over and sat the tea tray down. Belle reached out and poured him a cup before pouring her own. She held out the cup to him with her perfectly unmarred hands and he shuddered slightly as he took it from her, the memory of his nightmares still fresh in his mind. Belle’s face reflected concern as she saw him shudder. “Are you cold? We could share my blanket. Or move closer to the fire.” Rumplestiltskin smiled at her in hopeful disbelief, “I’d like that.” Belle chuckled, “The blanket or the fire.” Rumplestiltskin blushed, “Umm, both.” Belle smiled broadly as she held her hand out to help him up. They sat closer to the fire and she pulled the blanket around both of their shoulders. It had been so long since either of them had been this close to someone else and they both sighed in contentment at the warmth.

After a moment of blissful silence, Rumplestiltskin quietly asked, “Do you regret coming to live with a monster?” Belle took his hand in her own and answered, “I don’t regret choosing you, and as for monsters, I didn’t know we had one.” Rumplestiltskin chuckled at her words and sighed in contentment as he felt her lean against him.


End file.
